Risky Adventures In The Morning
by SpudNut12
Summary: ONE SHOT! Brooke and Lucas get up to no good early in the morning while his family are in the other room.


Hi guys this is my 1st fanfiction ever so please be gentle with it. Hope you enjoy what I've written, feel free to leave any feedback for me to hopefully improve for next time. SpudNut12

'_Broody, have you locked the door?' I asked in a hushed voice. _

_Kissing me hard on the lips 'Yes, Pretty Girl but we still need to be extra quite.' His tongue enters my mouth again and starts to fight for control over mine and it's then I realise we REALLY do need to be quite as his whole family is in the next room and it's only 9 in the morning. Let me tell you me and Lucas are anything BUT quite when it comes to making love._

_I let out an involuntary moan as he starts to kiss and nibble his way down my neck, kissing behind my ear which he knows drives me crazy. 'Pretty Girl…'_

'_I'm sorry baby; you just make me feel so good.' I apologetically say before he starts kissing further down my body, he slides the straps of my bra down my arms and takes one of my hardened nipples into my mouth. 'God, Lucas…' His tongue swirls over my nipple and he wastes no time in moving over and giving my other nipple the same excellent sensation_

'_I love you, Lucas' I moan while moving my hands to the waistband of his boxers. I can already feel the hardness of his cock and it turns me on even more than I already am, slipping my fingers in I start to stroke his cock giving a little squeeze every time I reach the tip, this in turn causes him to let out a loud moan. 'Baby, I thought we had to be quite?' I say in a teasing tone while I pull his boxers down his long legs._

_With a teasing glint in his eyes he starts to kiss his way further down by body kissing around my flat belly button 'You have one sexy body Miss Davis.' He states as he starts kissing further down my stomach till he reaches my thong, with a loud rip he has it off my body and is thrown somewhere over my head and before I can even register what he has just done he is teasing my clit with his tongue and kissing around my opening. Nearly giving away what we are doing I moan out 'God, Lucas don't stop…baby…mmm' His tongue enters my opening and I swear it is almost as good as when he slips his rock hard cock into me. Flicking my clit with his tongue and every so often nibbling it with his teeth I can feel my release approaching, with one final bite of my clit I come harder than I knew possible, 'OH God, LUCA…' His hand slams over my mouth before I even realise I am screaming his name, my release being lapped up expertly by his amazing mouth. Convulsing on the bed I move my hands to run over his shaven head as I feel my release coming to an end. Nibbling his hand I indicate it is safe for him to move and it's at this point he starts making his way back towards my mouth. Kissing me with his swollen lips I can taste myself in the kiss and it has got to be one of the sexiest things we have ever experienced as a couple._

_Flipping Lucas onto his back I start to kiss my way down his rock hard abs, pulling his rock hard cock free of his boxers I lean over to his bed side drawer and search for the small wrapper I know from experience is in there. Once I find it and get the condom out the wrapper I slide it onto Lucas' cock, to this day it still amazes me how hard he can get from just making out and giving me the best oral I've ever had. I let out a small moan as I slide down onto his rock hard cock. As I rock my hips back and forth the head board starts to bang off the wall, grabbing my hips to stop my movements Lucas looks up at me; 'Baby we need to be quite, my family is next door'_

'_Sorry, you just feel so good' I reply quietly as I lean down and peck him on the lips. Bucking his hips up into me he lets me know it's safe to start moving again slamming my hips back into and keeping a steady pace I can't help but stare into the gorgeous pools of blue that I have grown to love. They give away his every emotion and right now, in this moment, all I can see is love. 'God Lucas, I love you so much. More than you probably even know.' I say as I let out a small moan._

'_I love you too, Brooke. More than anything in this whole world' As he flips us over he starts to pull me down away from the head board. 'Broody?' _

'_Shhh baby! It's ok.' He replies before slamming into me harder than ever before. 'You feel so good Brooke, oh God I'm close.' It's now I realise why he has moved me away from the headboards, it's to stop it banging off the wall._

'_Mmmmm oh Lucas, please don't stop, please…oh God Luke, I'm gonna…Baby I'm gonna cum' I moan in his ear._

'_Come for me Brooke, let me feel you come around me cock.' And it's at that very moment my world crashes all around me. _

'_Mmm Lucas!' I can't help the moan that escapes me as my back arches off the bed , Lucas still pounding into me as hard as he can 'God…Luke, don't stop!'_

_After a few more hard thrusts Lucas goes over the edge, biting softly into my shoulder to stop himself from screaming out and giving us away. Once his release finishes he pulls out of me and with a soft kiss on the lips and rolls down beside me on the bed pulling my head to rest on his chest. _

'_I love you, Lucas' _

' _I love you too, Pretty girl. God do you think my parents heard us?' he asks with a scared look on his face_

_Not being able to hold in the laughter building in my chest I let out a giggle. 'So what if they did, Broody, they know we have sex. It's not your fault you find me so damn irresistible at 8 in the morning.'_

'_Big head much? Kidding baby you know I can't resist you, now try get some rest before we need to get up.' _


End file.
